Nox
Nox is a Necromancer and an associate of Sophistos. As such, he has considerable information about the Undead Archon, the Black Grimoire, the location of Sophistos, and other important facts. He is a recurring character in the story. It is essential that Scarlett seek him out once she reaches Venice. He makes his home in the Backstreets district of the Outer City. When looking for him, Scarlett will also learn that he is visiting the Old Temple in the Outer City. Nox can also act as a Trainer for Mental Skills, once his trust has been earned. (Nox is a bit paranoid, perhaps justifiably so. He will only trust Scarlett if she joins one of the city's three Guilds.) She will need his training in necromancy (Mental Skills) to deal with the flying beast in the Nightwatch Troubles quest (Blood Toll or Blood Vortex), as well as others. Scarlett will probably want to see Nox shortly after she arrives in Venice, because his name will keep coming up (e.g. from Rico) when she asks about magical books or Sophistos. She may not notice at first that Nox has a painting of Sophistos on his domicile wall. Later in the game, Nox may show up on the rooftops of the Inner City, inside the Old Cathedral, and in the Arsenal District Catacombs, offering advice and information. Location Nox makes his permanent home in the Backstreets district of the Outer City. But, the first time Scarlett looks for him, Rat (whose watch post is right outside Nox's door) will tell her he is in the Old Temple. She will need to go to the Old Temple (also in the Outer City) to meet him for the first time. Once she goes inside, her visit will trigger a cut scene and give her access to the Gateway Idol located in that Old Temple. (Click on the map image to enlarge it.) After the events inside the Old Temple, Nox will be found in his home in the Backstreets of the Outer City. The entrance is located above the street, reached by climbing some improvised wooden stairs to a raised platform between two builds. (Rat stands watch on this platform as well.) Nox also has a bed Scarlett can use to Rest and recover Health and Mental Energy. (Click on the map image to enlarge it.) Nox will continue to be available here until Scarlett has reached the Arsenal District, though once she has entered the Inner City, Aeris is probably the more convenient Teacher of Necromancy. Skills Taught Nox will act as a Teacher of Necromancy for Scarlett's Mental Skills, once Scarlett completes the Trust To Be Earned quest at his behest and joins one of Venice's Guilds. Scarlett will need his training in necromancy (Mental Skills) to deal with the flying beast in the Nightwatch Troubles quest, either the Blood Toll or Blood Vortex spells, but he can teach many other Mental Skills as well. The Spells Scarlett can learn from Nox is limited more by their prerequisites than Nox's abilities (i.e., which Twilight Circles she has unlocked by using the various Gateway Idols.) Once Scarlett has access to the Inner City, she can get her training in Mental Skills from Aeris as well. Nox will still be available at his home until Scarlett has reached the Arsenal District. Related Quests * Where is The Black Grimoire? - Scarlett must find out if the Black Grimoire was destroyed. * Trust To Be Earned - Earn Nox's trust by joining one of the city's Guilds. * The Rescue of Sophistos - Nox tells Scarlett that Sophistos has been taken captive aboard The Claw, a ship anchored in the Inner City. * Nightwatch Troubles - Scarlett must learn the Blood Toll Mental Skill from Nox in order to complete this mandatory quest. * Lost Knowledge - Nox tells Scarlett to return the stolen scroll (if found on Balthazar on the Inner City rooftops) to the Net of the Mask. Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Character Category:Teacher Category:Necromancy Trainer